In the Thick of the Night
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: Harry's body is reacting strongly to the thought of his own sister, so he goes to her room in the middle of the night to sort it out. Harry x Sister x Mom. Graphic Incest. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed at three AM, unable to get his eyes to close. It was all because of his stupid sister. She had worn nothing but a tank top and boxers all day, the heat too intense for anything else. She hadn't been wearing a bra either, which meant he could see her nipples pressing against the thin fabric of the tank top. The boxers were small too, allowing him a nice view of the bottom curves of her firm arse.

He hated himself for thinking of his sister like this, but Jade's sixteen-year-old body was just too perfect to not imagine fucking. Thinking he just needed to relieve himself, Harry tossed the covers off of himself and pulled his boxers off. He grabbed his rock-hard erection and began stroking it, moaning quietly in relief at the feeling. He could just imagine being completely buried inside her body, her slick, tight inner walls gripping his cock as he pounded her. She would be moaning and writhing underneath him, begging for more as he fucked her silly.

Harry was close to cumming now but stopped, wanting to cum while he was looking at his sister, knowing she was a very heavy sleeper. Harry slipped out of bed and grabbed his wand before going across the hall and into her room, his heart pounding. He silently shut the door and cast a silencing ward around it in case he got just a tiny bit noisy and woke up his mum, who was the exact opposite of Jade in terms of how heavy a sleeper she was.

Harry turned around to face Jade, his hard cock jutting proudly from his body. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. She was laying face-down, her mouth barely open as she quietly breathed. Her smooth, pale skin was offset by her dark hair perfectly, her graceful neck just adding to how beautiful she was. But that's all Harry got to see, since her blankets were pulled all the way up.

Deciding to remedy that (and because he wanted to see her arse), Harry gently pulled the blankets down her body, somehow growing harder as more skin came into view. She was still wearing the tank top and boxers, and Harry was at the perfect angle to see the tiniest bit of her arse.

But he wanted more, greediness taking over even though he had miles of smooth, long leg to admire. It was her arse that had been taunting him all night, so it was going to be exposed no matter the consequences. So, holding his breath, his heart pounding in his ribcage, Harry grabbed the waistband of the boxers and pulled them off her hips. He pulled them all the way down to her feet and pulled them off completely, leaving her naked from the waist down.

Then he stood up, admiring what was indeed a perfect, smooth, firm, tight arse. Still going on impulses alone, Harry climbed onto the bed and straddled Jade's legs, reaching out and grabbing and one cheek in his hand. A bit of precum dribbled out of the tip of his cock, which was rubbing against his sister's leg. He began kneading the cheek, stopping and eyes going wide when she stirred. He sat there for a few minutes, throat dry and heart pounding as he made sure she was still asleep.

Then he let out a relieved sigh, moving his face down to kiss her other arse-cheek. Still straddling Jade, he sat upright and gently poked her arse with the tip of his cock. He began stroking it, the taboo and chance of being caught along with the sight of his sister's perfect arse right in front of him making the pleasure spike. He pumped his shaft hard, catching sight of his sister's face, which was still peacefully asleep. His eyes moved to her soft, plump lips, which he imagined wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, the rest of it deep in her throat. He grunted as his balls tightened, his motions growing jerky as his cum rocketed through his shaft. Spurt after spurt of hot, sticky cum shot from his cock, coating Jade's perfect arse in a layer of it.

He groaned and collapsed on the bed next to Jade, looking at her sleeping face…whose eyes were open. "Harry?" she said groggily.

Harry remained perfectly still, seeing his life flash and unravel before his very eyes. "Harry, what are you doing in here?" she asked, still not awake enough to comprehend that he was naked.

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit," Harry replied, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Oh, well, goodnight then," she said, instantly falling back asleep as she rolled over onto her side, still facing him.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and slipped out of the bed, grabbing his wand and cleaning the cum off of Jade's arse. He was just about to put her boxers back on her when he caught sight of her pussy. The lips seemed to be moist, glistening a bit in the faint moonlight. Harry swallowed hard, unable to get himself to stop even though he had almost been caught.

He debated it for a few seconds before climbing back into bed with Jade, this time behind her. He reached a hand into the bottom of her shirt, skimming it up her smooth stomach to cup a firm, average-sized breast. He then skimmed the hand back down, heading over her shaved mons and spreading his sister's engorged pussy lips before dipping a finger into her heat, which was slick and tight.

Chest flush against her back now, Harry gently lifted Jade's left leg just enough to get his cock through, the tip now prodding her pussy lips. He panted against her neck as he pushed the head in, her walls gripping him and trying to pull him in. He let them do just that, slowly pushing into his sister until he was completely buried inside of her body, her walls pulsing around him.

He almost came again, incredibly turned on by the fact that his cock was completely inside of his sister and she didn't even know it. He very slowly pulled out and pushed back in, not noticing as her back arched the tiniest bit. He kept up the slow pace, his long, thick cock pushing against her walls and brushing her cervix with each stroke into her. She stirred again, but Harry didn't notice, too absorbed in the feeling of her pussy massaging his shaft.

He did notice, however, when a small, soft hand grabbed his balls and began gently kneading them as he thrust into her. He immediately stopped, finally noticing that his sister's back was arched and that she was panting, sweat already making her skin glisten.

"Jade?" Harry managed to choke out.

"Harry," she moaned back. "Why did you stop?"

"What?" he said. "But I…I'm your brother!"

She laughed, though it was breathy, lust clouding it. "Funny coming from you, considering you're the one who snuck into my room and proceeded to come on my arse before fucking me."

Harry flushed, still not moving. "God dammit, Harry. I slipped a potion into your drink during dinner," she admitted, gyrating her hips to get some friction from his cock. "It was an impulse and virility potion. Since your cock was hard you were thinking about sex which naturally led to me because I had been teasing you all day. You just acted on your urge to fuck me. You normally wouldn't have, but I'm sick and tired of waiting. Now fuck me, Harry!" she cried.

But Harry pulled out, grabbed his wand, and flipped his sister onto her back. He bound her limbs to the mattress in a spread-eagle, her shaven pussy bare for him to see. "Think you can drug me, eh?" Harry said.

"It's not like you didn't want to fuck me, Harry, now come on!" she cried, writhing underneath him.

"I'm not continuing until you apologize," he said, knowing how stubborn and prideful she was.

"I'm not apologizing for doing both of us a favor," she said, her chin tilting up stubbornly.

Harry vanished her shirt, leaving her completely naked underneath him. "You're going to apologize whether you like it or not," he replied.

She remained silent, lips parting when he cupped her breasts. "If I took a virility potion, that means I can probably come more than a few times tonight. There are plenty of ways of doing that without using your pussy."

He nestled his cock in the valley of her breasts, which he pushed against his shaft. He began pumping into her tits, the soft, warm skin feeling like heaven around his cock. He teased and pinched her nipples as he thrust into her tits, sending jolts of pleasure down to her core. By the time he was ready to come she was writhing underneath him, face flushed, nipples hard, and glistening cum leaking from her pussy and staining the bed sheets. He pumped into her soft tits a few more times before giving a few jerky thrusts, his orgasm ripping through him. Hot, ropy cum shot from his cock, hitting his sister's collarbone and neck and throat, the last few spurts dripping onto her chest just above her breasts.

"Two down," said Harry, who looked down to find Jade's walls already crumbling. "Oh, ready to give up already?" he asked.

"No," she said, her voice shaking.

"Let's test that, shall we?" he said, leaning down and kissing her for the first time.

She kissed him back hungrily, her soft lips delicious. She stilled, though, when the tip of his cock prodded her pussy lips, breaking it when he pulled back again. She was looking at him quizzically when he suddenly pressed the bulbous head against her opening again, this time letting it pop in. He let it sit there for a few seconds, her walls trying to draw it in, before pulling out. She was fighting the magic holding her down now, trying her best to impale herself on her brother's cock. Harry let his head go into her again, smirking as she bucked her hips.

"It's not going to do any good," he said.

"Harry," Jade pleaded.

"Harry what?" he asked, pulling back out.

"Harry, please," she said, panting.

"Not going to cut it," he replied, pushing the head of his cock into her again.

Frustrated tears were in her eyes, almost making him lose his willpower. But she needed to be taught a lesson and he felt there was no better way. "All you have to do is apologize," he said gently, brushing her clit with his thumb, making her hips buck again.

The sight of tears beginning to form in her eyes almost made him give in, then she shakily whispered, "Harry, I'm sorry for drugging you without your knowledge. Now please…fuck me."

Her eyes slid closed in ecstasy as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, their chests pressed together. His cock pushed against her walls perfectly, her pussy gripping and massaging him as he pumped into her. She subconsciously fought the bonds still restraining her as Harry bit her earlobe, making her moan breathily. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ferociously as he pounded his cock into her, the sound of their slapping skin reverberating around the room.

Jade cried out into his mouth as her orgasm pulsed through her body, her pussy clenching Harry's cock as it coated it with her glistening cum. Harry continued to piston into her, making her moan and writhe, spurts of cum shooting onto his shaft. Harry slammed into her a few more times, then grunted as he shot spurts of cum straight into her ready womb.

He pulled out and began rubbing it up and down her slit, still hard. He mentally released her bonds, then let her tackle him to the bed and pin him down. "Jade," he moaned as she completely took control, holding his wrists down with her hands.

"Harry," she breathed back, arching her back as she let herself slide down his length.

She raked her nails down his chest as she began bouncing on him, lightly grunting as her breath was driven out of her. She fought to stay focused as another orgasm tore through her, making her come on his cock again, and continued bouncing, her tits matching her movements.

She brought her hand down to very lightly brush her clit, crying out as an aftershock hit her. Harry was thrusting up into her, his hands on her hips, pulling her onto him harder as he pumped into her.

"You like the feel of my hard cock in you, Jade?" he grunted, making her mouth fall open wider. "You like it when I fill you with my hot, sticky cum?" She moaned and pinched her nipple, another orgasm threatening to overwhelm her. Harry swallowed hard as he looked down and saw his cock disappearing into her body again and again, the feel of her wet, velvety walls gripping him threatening to send him over the edge. He grinned up at her and hoarsely said, "You like knowing I'm going to shoot another load into you, don't you?"

She cried out and convulsed around his cock again, her eyes not leaving his. He felt his balls tighten as he watched her: her perfect breasts bouncing as she rode him, her face flushed, and her eyes clouded with lust and pleasure. He slammed her down on him and shot stream after stream of cum deep into her body, sighing in pleasure.

She collapsed on him, exhausted, her head resting in the hollow of his neck and her small breaths tickling him. He grabbed the blanket and managed to pull it over both of them, then hugged his sister before rolling them on their side. She was barely awake, her eyes half-closed, and she said, "'Night, Harry. Thanks."

Harry grinned at her as he very gently pulled his soft member out of her. "Anytime," he said, giving her a quick, chaste peck on the lips. "Goodnight."

Jade smiled a little and fell asleep, her breathing evening out.

Harry slipped out of her bed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room. He took the silencing ward down and snuck out, making sure to catch one last glimpse of her peaceful face before closing her door.

Then he smiled and made his way back to his room, glad that he had such a great sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry retreated from his sister's room and put his hand on his doorknob to go into his own.

"Harry, what are you doing?" a voice asked as the light turned on.

Harry froze, his eyes wide. There was no way his mother couldn't see his semi-erect cock. "Are you naked?" she asked.

Harry turned to face her in a natural response, then quickly covered up. "Erm…yes. Yes I am," he said awkwardly.

"You just came from Jade's room," Lily said, putting two and two together.

Harry swallowed. "It's not what you think," he said quietly.

Lily walked up to him, her small, thin nightgown leaving little to imagination. Harry swallowed again as he saw how her hips were swaying. "In your room, mister," she said dangerously.

Harry backed up in fear, going into his room as his mother followed him in, then locked the door before silencing the room. Oh man, she was really getting ready to yell at him.

"I'm sorry, mum," he said, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

She walked right up to him and put her hands on his wrists, prying his hands off of his now completely hard rod. Looks like the potions still hadn't worn off. "You better be sorry," she said seductively, pulling a single shoulder-strap of her nightgown down her arm. "How dare you only treat your sister?"

"Mum?" Harry choked out as she let the nightgown pool around her feet.

Her perfect, perky breasts were at eye-level and he had an almost-perfect view of her pussy. She smirked at him seductively and kneeled down in front of him to eye his painfully hard and throbbing erection, which was oozing precum. "Harry, you're so much bigger than James," she said in awe.

Harry was panting at this point. The potions had kicked in again. "What are you waiting for, then?" he asked.

She licked her lips, the tip of her tongue mere millimeters from brushing Harry's cock as she did so. "If you are ready, than so am I."

"I'm always ready," Harry said cockily.

Lily smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around his shaft, biting her lower lip sexily as she began to stroke him. "C'mon, mum," Harry panted, gently fucking her soft hand. "Let me feel those beautiful lips wrapped around me."

"It would be my pleasure," she said before sliding her mouth down his shaft.

She worked him with her tongue as she began bobbing on him, Harry placing a hand on the back of her head to help her along. She moaned as she pushed two fingers into her opening and took Harry's cock all the way into her throat, which gripped him tightly. She pulled off of him slowly, making him groan at how good it felt. She deepthroated him over and over, her throat convulsing and twitching around Harry's cock every time he pushed it in.

"Oh, mum!" he cried, thrusting in time with her bobbing head. She looked at him sexily through her eyelashes, their identical eyes connecting intensely, and he lost it. "I'm going to…"

He grunted and thrusted his hips a little as he blew his hot, thick load down Lily's throat, her eyes fluttering closed as she swallowed every last drop. Harry panted and collapsed back on the bed as his mum cleaned him off, gently licking and sucking his still-hard cock.

Then she pulled off of him and gave him a sexy smile, a smile that reminded him of a predator about to devour its prey. Oh Merlin, how Harry wanted to be her prey.

"You're so hot," he whispered reverently as she climbed over him, her hard nipples just barely brushing his stomach.

She bit her lip shyly as he gently skimmed his hands along her smooth hips, side, and back, the look she was giving him making Harry begin to pant again. She rested her body weight on top of his, her firm breasts squashed against his chest. She brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "As are you."

She giggled and bit his earlobe gently, making him groan and bring his hands to her hips again. She sighed against his neck and sat up on his lower stomach, her warm juices leaking onto his skin. Lily lightly grasped his cock, making him sigh, then groan as she slowly sank onto it. Her pussy gripped him like a warm, tight glove, squeezing and pulling at his cock as she began to slowly ride him.

She rolled her hips as she let him fill her up again and again, sweat making her perfect skin shine. "Harry," she moaned, resting her hands on his stomach for support.

"Mum," he replied gruffly, his eyes flicking between her pert, bouncing breasts and the sight of his cock disappearing into her warm, tight body again and again. Her wet, velvety walls gripped and massaged his rigid pole as she began to really ride him, allowing herself to be impaled on him again and again.

He groaned, reached a hand down, and gently rubbed her clit, making her spasm as her orgasm suddenly slammed into her. She cried out as she came hard, her warm liquid coating Harry's cock, which was still pumping into her at a steady pace.

He was sweating and gritting his teeth in concentration, holding his orgasm back as best he could so he could enjoy the feeling of being buried inside his mother for as long as possible. She was whimpering and grunting with each thrust, her inner walls spasmodically clenching him.

"C'mon, Harry," she said, looking at him through lust-filled eyes. "Give me all of your hot, sticky cum."

Harry groaned as he did just that, shooting thick ropes of cum deep into her body.

They both sighed as her walls milked him for every last drop, then she collapsed on top of him. She looked at him through her eyelashes, smiled, and gently kissed his lips, her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

Harry rubbed and massaged her smooth, soft skin as his spent member slipped out of her, though he was only focusing on the taste of her delicious mouth.

"You're going to have to get hard again for me, Harry," she whispered against his mouth. "You can't be done yet. I'm nineteen years older than you and I'm still ready to go."

The door practically burst open at that moment, scaring the living hell out of the both of them. They were frozen, expecting they had been busted by James, but it was just Jade. Harry expected her to be surprised, but when she grinned at him evilly, he knew. She had drugged Lily, too.

"I think I can help you with that, mum," Jade said before climbing onto the bed with them and kissing Lily right on the lips.

She pushed her down on the bed and immediately began rubbing her as they sloppily kissed, Lily still a little shocked as to what was happening. Harry watched on, his mouth hanging open. Jade stopped kissing their mum and grinned at him, then pressed a potion into his hand that she had been holding. "Drink it and join us whenever you're ready, tiger," she said with a wink.

Jade kissed her way down to Lily's breasts and said, "Wow, mum, your breasts are beautiful."

Harry looked over to find Lily doing her best to smile, though she was completely red and panting hard. Harry looked down to find out why: Jade was already pumping three fingers into her opening, her fingers glistening with Lily's juices. Jade's thumb pressed her clit, making her cry out and arch her back, pressing her breast into Jade's mouth. Jade gently sucked and bit her nipple and she cried out again, her back arching even more.

"Drink, Harry," Lily moaned as Jade kissed her way down her stomach.

Harry nodded and downed what he assumed was another virility potion, sighing as his cock started hardening at the show being put on. Jade had removed her fingers from Lily's pussy and had replaced them with her tongue, her nose bumping and rubbing her clit. Lily looked over at Harry's semi-erect cock, grinned, and reached out, pumping his shaft as Jade ate her out.

Harry sighed and thrusted his cock into her hand, then picked up his wand as an idea struck him. He transfigured a piece of parchment on his bedside table into a long, thick dildo and handed it to Jade, who grinned at him before slamming it into their mum. She cried out but didn't come. Harry could feel her panting on the head of his cock as her stroking slowed down, her concentration slipping.

Jade pulled the dildo, now covered in glistening cum, out of Lily and began pushing it against her tight anus. This time Lily did cum. She stopped stroking Harry's cock completely as she cried out and arched her back, thrusting her perfect tits into the air. Her juices freely flowed from her pussy, running down to her ass and dripping onto the sheets. Just as she was finishing and began stroking Harry's cock again, Jade pushed the dildo deep into her tight rear entrance, making her come hard again.

When she had finished with her orgasm the second time, she meekly stropped pumping Harry and pointed at Jade, unable to formulate words at this point. Harry though he got the idea, though.

Your sister just brought me to two screaming orgasms in less than thirty seconds. Go give her a treat.

Harry grinned and got up, position himself behind Jade. He gripped her hips and slammed into her, pumping into her hard and fast as she did her best to continue eating out Lily. She was a little tighter than their mum, making him groan as his hips repeatedly slammed against the soft skin of her arse and her pussy squeezed his shaft. Her back was shining with sweat, her slim muscles working as she pumped the dildo into Lily. Harry groaned as she silently came, her warm cum shooting all over his cock as her inner muscles squeezed him tighter.

Harry repaid the favor immediately, grunting as he shot hot spurts of cum deep into her tight body. As soon as Harry was spent inside of her, she climbed forward and began kissing Lily, whose hands came to her hips. Harry grinned as he saw that their nearly-identical pussies were lined up, a mixture of Harry and Jade's cum leaking onto Lily's. Harry didn't hesitate in the slightest to shift forward and push his cock deep into his mother's body, then pick up the dildo and push it just as deep into his sister. He could hear them getting into their heavy snog as Lily dug her nails into Jade's shoulder blades harder with each of Harry's thrusts into her.

Harry was having difficulties fucking Lily with his cock and Jade with the dildo, so he tossed the faux-phallus aside and instead pushed three fingers into Jade. Jade cried out and arched her back, a fresh wave of her warm juices spilling onto Harry's fingers and dripping down onto his cock below, which he was pounding into Lily relentlessly.

Then Lily's hips bucked and she came, her inner muscles contracting around his cock triggering Harry's balls to tighten. He gritted his teeth, pulled out of her, and furiously stroked his shaft, sighing as his orgasm rolled through him. His first thick, hot rope of cum hit Jade's engorged pussy lips, and his second hit his mother's. He continued alternating, his sticky cum shooting out to cover both of their openings.

When he finished, he laid down and enjoyed the show as Jade enthusiastically kissed Lily, the brief sightings of their tangled tongues making his cock twitch. Jade smiled at her before kissing her way down her body, stopping at her breasts briefly to toy with her nipples. She began shifting around and Harry swallowed, his eyes wide as he saw Jade press her pussy into Lily's face. Lily licked Harry's cum off her puffy labia, her eyes flickering over to Harry as she swallowed and moaned in ecstasy.

Then she cried out as Jade's tongue did the same, cleaning her off before latching her lips onto her clit and attacking it. Lily moaned and pushed her tongue deep into Jade's pussy, leaving Harry to begin stroking his cock as he looked on in envy. Lily pushed a finger into Jade's pussy, making her whimper and pant. Lily looked over at Harry as Jade continued to eat her out.

"Harry, don't you dare," she said, adding another finger to join her first.

Harry released his aching cock, leaving Lily to smile, satisfied, and go back to eating out Jade. They whimpered and moaned as their tongues and fingers penetrated and stimulated each other, Jade's hips bucking in time to Lily's fingers pumping into her. Lily lashed her clit with her tongue one last time and Jade's back arched as she came all over Lily's lower face. Lily pushed Jade's hips aside, still not finished, and gestured over to Harry, who eagerly came forward. Lily's hand came behind his neck and pulled his head down, capturing his lips with hers and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned as he tasted Jade on her lips and tongue, then Lily moaned as Jade did who knew what to her pussy. Lily's warm, soft hand came over and lightly fondled his balls, making him sigh as he continued kissing her. Then Lily cried out, making Harry break the kiss and look over to see Jade with her face buried between their mother's legs. When she surfaced, her mouth and chin were glistening.

Jade smiled seductively at him and gently pushed his shoulders, making his eyes widen as his mother got up too and helped him lay down.

Jade said, "You stay right here, Harry, and let us take care of you now."

With that, she quickly sank her mouth on his cock, letting him all the way down her throat. She pulled back off, gave Lily a quick yet incredibly hot kiss, then Lily deepthroated him. Harry groaned as he felt Jade's soft hand gently cup his balls, and when Lily pulled off of him she began stroking his shaft hard and fast. They started kissing each other as they continued fondling him, then Lily brought her mouth down and gently kissed his crown. Jade dragged her tongue up his shaft, catching the edge of Harry's head as Lily met her tongue with her own. They were both licking his head while Lily was stroking him, and Harry felt his balls tighten.

Harry held off his orgasm, never wanting this to end, but his breath caught in his throat when Jade took him deep down her throat, which gently squeezed him as she tried her best to stay relaxed.

"Guys…I-I…" Harry panted.

Lily smiled at him and took his crown in her mouth, sucking him as she dragged her tongue across the tip. She quickly pulled her mouth off as his hips bucked and thick ropes of cum shot from the tip, his biggest load yet coating both Jade and Lily's faces as his sister pumped him hard. He sighed as his orgasm abated and Jade licked the last bead of cum from his tip, then kissed Lily. They cleaned each other's faces as Harry watched with a limp cock that did its best to rise, but couldn't manage.

Jade collapsed next to Harry and smiled at him, her face flushed. Lily, however, stood up and pulled her nightgown back on.

She walked to the door silently, but when she put her hand on the handle, she said, "Jade, next time you try and drug me, try and make it less noticeable."

Jade's eyes widened. "You mean…you didn't drink the potion?" she asked hoarsely.

Lily smiled at her. "Nope," she said happily. "Good night, you two. Just remember that whenever you need some privacy you can lock your door."

With that she left, leaving the two siblings alone. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, when Harry finally said, "Are you going back to your room, Jade?"

She snuggled against him. "Just pull the blankets over us and lock the door, Harry. You're so warm," she sighed.

Harry smiled and did as he was told, though he turned his sister around and pressed his chest against her back, wrapping his arm around her soft stomach. "You won't have to drug me anymore, Jade," he said quietly. "I'm seventeen. Whenever you want, I'm ready."

She smiled into the dark and let her eyes close. "You realize what you're saying, right? They're both at work tomorrow…we're home all alone," she said suggestively.

Harry kissed her naked shoulder. "I said whenever you want," he whispered.

She sighed happily. "I love you, Harry."

Harry let his eyes close and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. "I love you too, Jade."

And with that they fell asleep, recovering for what was sure to be a taxing next day.


End file.
